


【锤基】小车合集PWP

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 电话，女装，厕所，口，失禁，Dirty talk设定：现代AU·兄弟·校董锤x学生基





	1. Chapter 1

和哥哥的爱之旅.agvi

［1］边洗边做的浴室sex

“呜……水都跟着进来了。”

Loki小声的哼哼到——嗯……这太奇怪了，伴随着哥哥巨大的阳具硬挺在后穴里鞭挞，每次一抽一动都带会带进来一小股温水，比起穴道内壁的感觉，温热的水还是烧烫的他有些难受。  
早知道就不答应这怪异的玩法了，明明他还不是太习惯和Thor做爱，床上还没舒坦就进步到浴缸。  
但不得不说，Thor弄得他还是很舒服。

半小时前，他的哥哥邀请他共浴，原因是伤到了脚的他行动不便，彼时的他还不知道这场鸳鸯浴会这般香艳刺激。

水的存在让插入时的阻力减小，加大了润滑程度，龟头带着小水波一阵阵的打在那个敏感的地方，他开始有了感觉前段微微翘起，就被大块头架着两腿抱出了浴缸。

汇聚在臀沟哗啦泄下的水流就好像失禁似的。

Loki气闷着在哥哥背后留下抓痕，Thor却全然的毫不在意——他现在可是太舒服了。  
他弟弟那紧致的穴道里就好像有千百只软软的小虫子在吸咬他的阴茎，恨不得瞬间榨出精华迫不及待的吞掉。

他抱着Loki顶弄，走到淋浴下方，从头顶浇下来的热水完全打湿Loki的头发，柔软的黑色发丝贴在修长的白脖颈上，Loki的全身都是沉迷在情欲里通红的颜色，勾起脚趾后仰脖子两眼紧闭的叫着“哥哥……轻一点…不要，我受不住了……”

黑色耻毛里的肉柱却完全背离主人的意愿昂首挺胸，从前段的小小马眼渗出一股又一股的前列腺液，没一点受不住的意思。

大块头不怀好意的掐上那根肉柱，关掉出水的蓬蓬头，用一旁的浴球好好打满了弟弟一身泡沫，一副要洗干净的执意，大掌没放过Loki身上的任何一处，耻毛被打满丰富的泡沫，两枚卵蛋被搓揉抓弄，从下至上的抚摸，指腹捻摸起弟弟的前段“这么湿了……”有些恶意的稳稳抵住马眼，身后却冲着敏感的前列腺小凸起狠狠一顶，让Loki这个人都在自己的怀抱中颤了一下

“啊，啊呃，你别，太过分了……”  
黑发的小骗子受不住的昂头，眼泪一汪的挂起来在红扑扑的脸上，也不知道是被浴室的雾气熏的，还是被哥哥的动作所刺激的太过。

金发大块头和人咬起耳朵“那你说，你还要不要呢……？”

**  
当然选要的弟弟和当然不可能停下不要的哥哥在浴室洗完澡后去床上又一次变得脏乎乎了。

 

［2］户外野地 wild sex  
“夹好…树干是不是有些不太舒服？”  
金发的大家伙故作关心，完全忘了几小时前是谁非要将弟弟按在树干上索要的。

瓦纳海姆上方的天地，有一颗新兴的星星，神王和亲王正在考虑将此建立为新的阿斯加德的可行度。便轻装来到这颗行星探险。

所有地貌探险完成后，Loki盘腿轻靠在森林的古树边上，等待着Thor和小型船舱飞船。

过了一会儿，大块头一脸无奈的出现在他的面前，说着飞船出了问题要等待修复，两个人只能在这颗荒蛮的星球待上一夜。一向洁癖的Loki瘪嘴，却突然被哥哥圈在了怀里，压在树干上，用中指勾开了便服的扣子。  
Loki的前胸满是昨日里留下的旖旎痕迹，诱惑着Thor又一次一口咬上去。

“好香……Loki你总是这么好闻…”  
看着像只巨型犬一样供在身上嗅来嗅去的哥哥。Loki没说什么的向后靠了靠树干受到压力沙沙的摇动出声音。

“我不想在这里做…”  
“为什么？没事的Loki，不会让你沾到脏东西的。”  
考虑到自己弟弟平日里的习惯，Thor双臂用力将弟弟抱了起来，后背压在树干上，双脚离地，双腿大开，裤子已经褪下来了一半，内裤也被扒到半截，Thor低头亲了一口那个“小兄弟”。

“自己夹好腰，宝宝要是掉在地上沾到土，可不能乱哭鼻鼻的~”  
金发大个子向前顶弄，已经半勃的阴茎隔着布料的贴在弟弟的屁股上，而这好似面对孩子才能说的教育明显引起了坏脾气小骗子的不悦，但Loki懒得去在床上找麻烦，他不敢也不熟练，更何况他在床上一向听话极了，但为了配合气氛，还是抱着Thor的腰贴在哥哥那个脖子上靠着下巴喊了句

“那爸爸可把宝宝抱好了～！”

粉红色的两颗小肉粒本是柔软，在Thor来回不停的扽起捻玩下逐渐充血变硬，变成两颗通红坚硬的小肉粒。

Thor的手法熟练色情，在并不算多的床笫之欢中也早摸准了Loki的敏感点，一会儿就满意极了的听见了弟弟的喘息。

囫囵抓住弟弟在浑身的刺激下早就勃起的柱身掐着最要命的几个点又快又稳的逼着Loki射了自己满手精液。  
“宝宝可真淫荡，让我看看后面的小嘴是不是也想要了～”  
怀中的家伙被他的荤话调戏满脸通红，刚刚射过还有些气喘，手指按上后面的小蜜洞时，那个地方被调教抽插过多次，一收到信号，正就开始努力的吸咬着“入侵者”。

“宝宝，这么迫不及待啦？”  
黑发的人满眼水雾，咬着下牙的开始着急，浑身火辣辣的，偏偏那个坏心眼的金毛还在哪搞些乱七八糟的花哨，急的他晃起腰时，惹的背后树上动静哗哗的，逼起了几只野鸟。

嘎嘎的就飞远了。

黑发家伙夹紧哥哥的腰，湿乎乎的屁股磨蹭上底下的另一个“哥哥”，脚尖蹬住Thor的屁股，向上供着，一脸嚣张跋扈的冲着抱着自己的哥哥喊话——  
“磨磨唧唧，快点进来！你要是对我硬不起来，就滚蛋去给我找根按摩棒！”

Thor把玩了下黑发人侧颈沾上汗液，湿成一缕的头发，红扑扑不知是气急还是躁动的小脸好看极了——可真不愧是他的Loki。

“遵命，国王陛下。”

**  
发现飞船毫无问题的基基，瞬间明白他哥就是想和他在陌生星球上打炮，看了看自己靠在树上磨起球了的披风。

Thor：睡地板神。

 

［3］幻想强奸 control sex  
??这一章锤锤凶巴巴（？）

被浑身五花大绑的纤细少年“砰”的一声就被扔进一个他所不知道的地方。

从头顶打下来一句，“跪好！”  
那是他所熟悉的声音，就只敢乖乖的跪在哪里，双膝下的触感好像是一块儿毛毡布。

他并不知道这里是哪，眼前好像糊了一块纱布，四周的氛围他看不清，身上有那么些许的发抖。  
颤抖兴奋以及不能言语的期待。

“这是哪？你想做什么？”  
少年感受到自己的束缚被打开，而双腿也正在被人拉开，他刚想要大声呼救，就被人在嘴里塞了一个，不知是何的球状物体。

“呜呜！！”他蹬了蹬双腿，换回的却是被掰开，到更大的角度。直到行凶者趴在两腿之间。

Loki.Odinson的魔法能力一定都被狗吃了，于是，就卧在他身上的这只大金毛，正在高兴的大快朵颐。

他品尝着那个柔软的穴道，舌尖从两颗肉球一直顺到龟头上的经络，像吸呁一根棒棒糖，手也不老实的向上摸去，掐住里衣内已经硬起来的乳头拉扯，看着Loki嘴里因为塞着一颗苹果留下的口涎，满意的掐住弟弟的下巴。

“乖乖的取悦我，就放了你。”

一束刺眼极了的灯光打下来的时候，透过蒙眼的薄纱能看见哥哥的轮廓，Loki咬了咬嘴里的东西“咔吧”一声——竟然还真是个苹果，嚼着还偏了些酸的一颗小青苹果，果肉嚼出的汁水顺着口水从他的嘴角边上流下，如果现在让他回到一小时前，他绝对不答应什么脑残“绑架强奸案”——你们堂堂的复仇者难道不应该管理让这些违法乱纪的事情发生的少一点吗？！

可他根本不知道自己现在这副红着脸，嘴角挂着乱七八糟的汗水口水的小样子有多迷人，他剩下的“罪犯”早就有些急不可耐。

“哥哥~强奸弟弟的剧码也太无趣了。”  
灵巧伸出的两条白腿勾上哥哥的脖子，屁股抵在蓄势待发的肉柱上，啪啪的隔着布料撞击“裤子都不脱，你是要抢钱么？”借着强烈的一道光影模模糊糊的和哥哥咬耳朵，突然就被掰开了屁股，一根熟悉滚烫的东西就钳在两枚肉丘间。

烧的他屁股发痛。

兄长的急躁，使得抽插声大声且淫睨，水声，喘息声，今天活塞运动时不怎么说话选择蛮干的Thor甚至让人觉得害怕，没什么过多的前戏，竟然就单靠后面让小Loki翘了起来，Thor当然察觉到了，没法掩饰的更加兴奋，可绳索和束具不知道什么时候松开了，坏孩子的一只手就偷着向前面想抚慰。

那只手啪一声的被性爱主导的金毛拍开，“今天只准你用后面高潮。”

黑发的小骗子明显不满了起来，可双手骤然间被捏紧攥的发痛，别过身后不让他动的态度很是硬气。金发的混蛋喘着粗气说“我说了不准。”

小骗子可以说是瞬间就明了了对策，眼里蒙上水雾假装着撒娇——  
“呜…不要，哥…你摸摸我……”

谁知道这个诡计有多少真假？

**  
完全忍不下心纯肏弟弟的好哥哥不光帮着摸了，还又赠送了口活一次。

 

［4］朋友Patty 创造偷情

Tony家的卫生间从此不欢迎神族。  
诶，谁知道为什么这天杀的神族都如此性充沛？

Ironman的爱好是狂欢和Patty，很久以前宴会结束后他还会要求一场性爱。所以Stark先生并不觉得在宴会上被调动了性欲是什么丢人事情。而且，倒不如说他十分习惯并乐意听闻，作为刻板的复仇者大厦的美味调味料，他可一点都不喜欢百岁老人们每天的道德教育节目。

可是在自己乐呵呵的宴会上，困在自己家里寸步难行，可真不是什么好的体验。

少见的复仇者精尖宴会，更少见的是Thor的家属——Loki，少见这个高傲的小鹿斑比会掺和一脚“英雄”们的宴会。  
Thor担保了他的弟弟在不会有什么过激的行为，Tony还记得当时那个场面金发神邸笑的多让人讨厌，什么“Loki是我的王妃哦—”想想就头皮发麻，你们不是兄弟么，天才总裁呵呵的在心里翻白眼，却也慢慢习惯了Thor的炫（弟？）妻日常。

可没有想到，这个只存在Thor嘴里的神又一次出现在了眼前，穿着和他哥哥配套的西装，优雅的样子……优雅？那腰恨不得黏到Thor的身上，Tony揉了揉眼睛，好一只迷人的浪荡小鹿。

其实Tony并不清楚真相。  
酒喝到一半的时候，大家都懵懵彤彤的涌向舞池或什么地方随意找起乐子，而Loki已经一眼水雾的坐在了大快头的两腿之间。

他的下体里被塞了一颗跳蛋，两小时前他昂着头说他才不怕这个小东西在自己身体里待上一场宴会。可现在，他要感谢自己的黑西装不会让两腿间的湿渍那么明显了。

那枚跳动的小坏家伙被塞在深处抵在肠道里，Thor.Odinson这个混蛋操控着这小东西上上下下的震动，却就是又时快时慢的不给他个真正的舒坦。  
“混蛋…”  
他轻声的闷哼，却被耳朵尖的哥哥拍了一把屁股“说什么呢小坏蛋。”  
周围的音乐弥漫，五彩的玲珑灯让神邸之王看不清爱人脸上羞红的表情却能听见那句清楚的——“你是废了还是硬不起来！有本事把你自己捅进来！”

金发的大块头抱着他纤长的弟弟消失了。  
厕所最里侧的隔间，喘出一声声的呻吟，被按在水槽上的男子翘高了屁股，行凶者正把他体内的跳蛋向外扥，肠液一股股的喷涌，沾湿了Thor双手上一大片的黏腻。这勾起了神之王的兴趣，在快拉倒穴口的时候，反手把这小玩意按在了他弟弟的前列腺高点上。

“啊，呃！！”

直生生的逼出了他弟弟的一嗓子高声尖叫，Thor赶紧用手去捂  
“喂喂，小笨蛋这是公用地盘。”  
“用他妈你提醒？你别乱玩！”

天知道Loki都要算的上有多讨厌这个地方，斯塔克的地盘自然没什么恶臭的味道，却也一样让Loki反感——这种人类用来排泄的地方，此刻竟然被高贵的神用来偷情？！

“好……都听你的。”  
难得的聚会和软成一摊的弟弟让他觉得心情愉悦，拍打着臀肉拔出跳蛋帮弟弟裹好衣服，才发现两人前面也早已硬的不成样子。

“呀……这样可不太好和Tony他们告别”金发大家伙有点头大，骤然间被弟弟扥住领带骂了一句蠢货，而空间魔法伴着宇宙魔方闪出一阵蓝光就带这两人消失了。

完全可没有道别一说。  
……

隔间的Tony：在您妈的见。

 

［5］太空舱 weightlessness sex

前往全新阿斯加德的路途总是那么的漫长。

在彩虹桥修缮之前，从前怎样的穿越空间的力量都像死了一样。哪怕是神袛也必须要依靠总是多年没有用过的宇宙飞船通行器。  
哦，好吧，搞错了，其实在不久之前就用过，不对吗？

反正不管怎么说，在之前的一千五百年里，王子们还是更加习惯彩虹桥。以至于他们对所谓的太空飞船并不是那么的了解。

所以，那个飘在空中的硬朗修长高声的喊了一句“蠢货！”

他们无聊想解闷时，用的总是些适合“千岁”成年神的色情游戏，剥到半裸的黑发男子在乳尖被摸了一块奶油。挺翘的乳尖像一颗修饰着蛋糕的红樱桃。而挤在肚脐上的是炼乳，被顺着上方画着花线抹到嘴里，愣生生是在嘴角抹出了一朵花才塞进去指尖。

“嘿我的蠢哥哥，你打算什么时候尝尝我？”  
“就现在。”

湿热温软的小穴已经有两天没有尝到其他东西，一瞬间的排异反应极大，一截手指干涩的僵在其中扎挠，弄得两人不舒服极了  
“啊……有没有什么润滑的东西？”  
“有的…我去拿”

双手碰到瓶子的那一刻，空气中的失重感应开始生效，撒了一地的液体，突然飘在了空中，两个人整个身体都在往上虚浮的走。

“蠢货！你关闭了重力感应管理器！”

赤身裸体飘在空中，一下子桌上摆的乱七八糟的奶油果酱炼乳离开了，甚至有一块奶油打在了脸上。

Loki气到了极点，他真是脑子抽了风才会允许让这种满脑子都灌了白开水的笨蛋肌肉去操控飞船，尽管他的傻哥哥真的只是一不小心才触到了那个开关。

所以他躲开了那个在空中本来应该看起来极其浪漫的拥抱，“蠢货，别动我！”而他明显的躲闪动作却激起了使压人更强烈的侵略欲望，那个由肌肉构建的温暖怀抱一下子把他按在了冰凉的玻璃板上。

背后的火热和胸前的冰凉，刺激的他身体燃起奇怪的欲望。像妥协了一样的往后靠了靠，那是一种能让人感受到舒心和安全的一个地方。

他们能从宇宙刚刚离开的方向看见地球。  
一望无垠的蔚蓝星球，让他想起了一个人的眼睛，那颗属于他的蓝色星星，正用一根烧的发烫的玩应摩擦他的身体。

绿眼睛眯起啦舔了舔唇角，沾在那里的是刚刚炼乳抹出的一朵小花，其实这味道也挺不错，蓝莓味的，他不讨厌。

“别闹了”调皮的家伙翻了个身，按着哥哥的脖子向下用力，软软的胳膊使不上力按不下去他的大块头哥哥，这种奇怪的想法竟哈哈的逗笑了他“飘着也有意思极了”，忍住笑意，他亲了亲独属于他的大毛狮子  
“别破坏这种浪漫，温柔点哦哥哥…”

大块头看着他小骗子眼里的星星，舌头伸进去加深了那个吻，香软甜蜜交汇，“我明明就一直都很温柔。”

Loki心里翻了个白眼，用牙向下面咬了下去，心满意足的听见了一声的“嗞”

大块头缩了缩舌头“你可真粗暴！”，却时刻不忘的顺手捏了把腰。

“呵，蠢狗。”

**  
飘在空中的精液沾到脸上的时候，诡计之神一点也不觉得浪漫了。  
看着哥哥把那液体舔掉的时候，呜，他有一句妈卖批  
才没脸红呢！

 

［6］宠溺偏爱 Limbs sex

跪下吗？  
在你的爱人面前，你愿意跪下吗？

没有条件的跪下，捧起他的脚尖，亲吻他的脚趾，把姿态放进灰里，他就是你的君王。

当然。

王宫的建设其实才刚刚做到一半，但完全不能影响千万神王亲王两人，兴致勃勃的置办了王座，和原来的款式差不多相似，那个巨大的王座可以翘起一只腿跨放在上面，简直能坐得下两个孩子。

这样的场景，兄弟二人甚至想起了小时候围着王座来回跑圈抢椅子的游戏。如果刚好一起坐上了王座，那样就算平手抱在一起坐就好了。

反正王座那么大，本来就需要两个孩子才坐稳

而他现在正全身赤裸的，端坐在王座上。他伸出去的长腿，脚掌正被哥哥捧在手里。

他弟弟的脚趾很白，圆圆的指甲盖儿反着贝壳一样的小光芒。  
而哥哥的舌头很红，柔软的舌尖舔抵在脚背上面，湿渍粘黏。

“我太喜欢你的味道了。”  
从发梢到脚尖，你的每一个汗毛孔对我来说都是媚药，单纯看着你的眼睛，我都能沉浸在里面晕厥，哪怕闻闻你的味道，都足够我高潮。

“那你把它吃掉？”  
小坏蛋抬高了他的脚尖，大拇指揉了揉他哥哥的胡子，闹闹腾腾的敲着哥哥的脸，然后直接粗暴的塞进了他哥哥的嘴唇里。

“谨遵君令。”  
来回嘬咬的方式，情色的啵啵水声——他的哥哥故意把声音弄得很大，嘴角离开脚趾间时拉出一条细长的银线滴在地上，从脚趾染上的红色延展到脚踝，Thor跪在那里顺着吻上膝盖，看着自己弟弟漂亮的白净身体上开满色情的朵朵小桃花。

当吻一路延伸到胸口，咬上那颗小罂粟，黑发的人抱了抱供在怀中的哥哥：“别闹了，嗯？”，他牵引着搂在自己背上的手一路下拉到臀瓣，轻轻抬起一点身体坐在上面，整个人其实已经陷入了那个有力的怀抱。

脚踩了踩面前衣冠楚楚哥哥的两腿之间，裁剪精致的裤子包裹着已经鼓囊起来的帐篷，指尖在上面踩得一重一轻，像是在海岸沙滩上害怕踩到贝壳的孩子，挑拨的雷神心痒难安。  
像小孩一样报复这小鬼的恶作剧，雷神宽大的手掌开始使力揉搓这两片臀瓣，早已经被动起情欲的身子一颤一抖，蜜地弥出黏腻的淫液，勾引的弟弟也开始脸红心跳。

Loki脚尖使力的轻轻踹了一下“别闹了！赶紧给我进来！”  
Thor拉过弟弟那只白净的手，揉上自己的腿间，“那你把他踢痛了，还得好好安慰一下。”

“啧。”邪神嘴上发出一声不太明了的嫌弃声音，手却利索极了的拉开裤链，摸上了硬烫的大家伙，规律熟练的开始撸动。

一个响亮的吻落在了Loki的额头，mua！

**  
王座心里苦，王座不说。

 

［7］特别玩具 狂野SM 

不得不说，萨卡的小东西果然还是有趣极了。

尤其是装在哥哥身上，硬实棕红的乳头上方，下放的乳肉——其实胸肌并非硬实而是柔软，弹软厚实，被低频的震动电击器震的颤抖发麻的晃荡起来十分可爱。

白净纤长指尖纤长的手抓了抓那团乳肉，弹着那个瑟瑟的乳头，“呵呵，哥哥你还真是喜欢被玩奶子。”  
漆皮高跟鞋踩在牛仔裤包裹着的阴茎上摩擦“哇你都硬成什么样子了？我的好哥哥。”

Thor抬头，只能从气息中判断出Loki的位置，眼前懞罩着一块貌似是黑纱布？他开始手腕使力的打算撑裂那个锁拷。  
能感觉到小混蛋的一只手在瞎抓自己的胡子，一根貌似藤条的鞭子从上到下的抽在他的两胸之间。

“嗞，好痛！”  
他咹这嗓音喊了一声，却啪的又在肩上挨了一鞭，“报数，这是游戏规则，蠢狗。”

Thor咬着后槽牙从齿缝里憋出了一句“第一鞭，谢谢主人。”

Shit，再给他一个机会，他绝不要拉着Loki看那部人类情趣SM小片子。好哄歹哄的总算让他家的小混蛋答应了一些特殊玩法，鞭子蜡烛还有束具都买好了，愣是没有想到，手铐咔的一声就戴在了他的手腕上。

“surprised ～”  
完犊子，他的宝贝弟弟要做主。

那他能有什么办法，跪下。  
所以说，真的完犊子。

现在就是一幅他被按在地上跪着，胸肌被搞的酸麻，还迎着一鞭鞭的抽打——可别当他的弟弟能有什么情趣，那每一鞭子都痛极了。

“第十鞭，谢谢…主人……”  
大个子忍着疼痛喘气配合，真是神了，他竟然还能有兴趣……毕竟下面硬起来的事实做不了假，可疼痛也真没给他多少愉悦……哦他的天他收回这句话。

Loki揭开了他眼前的遮掩，很难想象到的是，他的弟弟那一身女王皮衣的造型，手里拎着一根小皮鞭说奖励时有多么迷人。

顺手甩了甩手中刚刚取下的“眼罩”，Thor没想到那竟然是一条内裤，看着Loki笑嘻嘻的就展开两条白腿一蹬的踩开高跟鞋拉到腿上，掀开自己的裙子，把一片春色显露在他眼前，穿上那条明显偏小的内裤紧绷着屁股。

他好像更硬了。

箍在手腕的链条其实早就松松垮垮，但Thor莫名被增加了性趣，低头吻上了他弟弟手中的鞭尖，磨蹭在宝贝弟弟的膝盖亲吻。

“My King.”

**  
挣脱锁链的锤锤只用身下一根“鞭子”，就让怀中的人哭唧唧  
你说，谁是S呢？

 

［8］镜前欢愉 双份淫腻

“啊，啊……喂，别这样。”  
在镜子里面跪立着的男子身下正抽插这一根形状怪异的按摩棒，操控这那根东西的人是他的哥哥。

“别在，那里……倒腾，别按……”  
那根东西被一上一下的波弄抽插，圆球型长着小毛刺磨弄这柔软穴肉。  
Loki的身体不自觉的排斥着那个“坏东西”，可由于神们身体的特殊性，难以适应的东西就会开始习惯，一波一波哗啦滴答下来的肠液红肿了颜色，也起到了润滑作用，竟使得那根东西在体内进出的更加顺利。

从镜子里能看到他现在的模样，双腿大开，上身直立。明明已经下半身身体酸麻，却不知道为什么，还跪的稳稳当当。

估计这大半都要归功于，支在他身上的那只手。或在后穴里握着一根按摩棒孜孜不倦工作的另一只。

绿眼睛和绿眼睛下面的红色眼圈，被逼出水雾的双眸里就像染上了星星。  
Thor抱着他向上使劲亲了一口。

他们的生活里面一向少不了亲吻，拥抱，调情，和做爱。这让他们两个无比的舒服。

“看你多迷人。”Thor将Loki从下体分泌出的肠液抹在脸上，扳正的下巴对着两人面前的镜子。又吻了吻他宝贝弟弟的脸蛋。

Loki用手摸了摸试衣镜里的自己，没错，他知道自己迷人极了。

看着自己红红的脸，突然脑子里头有个想法。  
“是不是很舒服？能看见我的后背，也能看见我的脸蛋？嗯，哥哥~”  
他把脸转过去，和哥哥四目相对，望着他哥哥眼里的笑意，在转身的时候，从后面又抱住了哥哥。

好的，现在有两个他了。

一个趴在镜子上享受着哥哥的情趣服务，一个软软的懒在哥哥的背上抱着亲吻。  
洛基的手从后面穿过来抓住Thor的阴茎，上下撸动着搓揉。

“我果真让你很享受啊。”小猫咪趴在他哥哥的耳朵边儿上，“虐待我就这么让你享受？”

蓝色大海般的眼睛笑着眯成一条线，他手下的动作越发的见快，把震动棒抵在他宝贝弟弟一直的敏感点上。  
揉着那个已经开始自己摆动的腰，“你管我这叫虐待？你还不是自己已经舒服的成了一滩水？我的小骚货。”说罢，他还把和身后的那个Loki也抱在了怀里亲了亲脸蛋，稍稍疏忽了一下伺候了半天的家伙。

跪着的家伙喘了口气呻吟到，“你是不行么我的哥哥。”怀中的小家伙也不老实，“要么就换成我一个人陪你玩？”

夹紧按摩棒的屁股拍上哥哥的脸，“你自己挑”。

**

Thor：人类才做选择，成年神都……

 

［9］酒吧暗巷 抱弟抱妹

他们完了，绝对。

早晨的时候他们吵了架，Loki摔门就走，直到傍晚的时候才发现，自己已经闲逛了一天。令人生气的是，竟然整整一天，那只蠢狗都没有来找他。

想抓住他并不是一件容易的事情，但不代表雷霆之神做不到。他可是故意还放了半斤的水，竟然一直到傍晚，都没有遇上他的傻哥哥。

这成功让仅仅是因为布丁搞起的矛盾，上升了一个程度。在吵架半个小时内，没有去讨他的开心和原谅这种做法简直是自讨苦吃。

晾了他一整天什么的——罪该万死。

半夜一个人跑去喝闷酒的时候，人类世界根本算不上苦的酒，都让他感觉在嘴里有股苦涩的味道。

“呜……”

马丁尼的味道还并没有在口腔中融化，而他在房间的角落，看到了那个独自喝着酒的，他的蠢哥哥。

“不来一杯么先生？”  
包裹着火辣身材的黑色皮衣，头夹兔耳的漂亮侍女，两只上半身的白兔子也一晃一晃。  
骚包的屁股已经快要蹭到他的腿间，红缨一样的嘴唇也吻向了男人的额角。

很好，从余光看过去，他的笨蛋哥哥已经捏坏了手里的啤酒。

看看看，那个臭屁脾气的黄毛男人终于忍不住的走了过来。他一把拉开缠在自己弟弟身上的小姐，却在手掌接触的那一刻睁大了眼睛看那位少女。

哦，他的“妹妹。”

怎么会不熟悉呢？那个他拥抱过无数次的“妹妹”正在和他的宝贝弟弟玩着调情游戏，作为引诱他上钩的好法宝。

他可是一秒钟都看不下去，哪怕他心里清清楚楚的知道那是他的Loki，男女两幅身躯的纠缠，说起来也不过就是上嘴唇和下嘴唇轻轻闭上，左胳膊右臂膀，拥抱一下自己，拿着下颌角轻轻地上自己的膝盖。

气急败坏。  
雷霆之神并没想到会因为布丁口味引起矛盾，在他那全是肌肉的大脑反应过来之前，Loki已经摔门跑出去了，十分钟后，来自海拉达姆有关重建阿斯加德的消息传进他的脑子，在得知已经建成的全新宫殿，有些嗨上头的去参观，甚至想好了怎么包装漂亮的送给他的宝贝弟弟。  
甚至想好了十分好看豪华的登基大典。

结果回来的时候，好巧不巧的撞上了复仇者联谊，不过朋友们刚刚说换地方，他那个精明的“狗鼻子”就闻到了属于弟弟的味道。

心神荡漾。  
不过这整整一天没有找他的宝贝弟弟服软，那个小疯子看起来是气急了，于是本来还在想怎么凑上来，就被人冲着底线来回翻跳。

“小混蛋……”  
他嘴里嘀咕了一句，随手从弟弟的裤兜里抽出一张足以支付三十杯鸡尾酒的支票扔在吧台上，一手拎住一只的脖子，拉出酒吧门口压在暗巷的角落里。

弟弟明显还在置气的不说话，“妹妹”那一边却忍不住了的开口[你可真粗暴，讨厌~]，那娇嗔的口气直梆梆的让雷神开始脑袋发疼，底下也硬的发胀。  
可他的弟弟却还是不正眼看他，可也说不出是骄傲，身边这个浑身冒粉红泡泡的“小妹妹”不就是最好的解释了么。

于是他也来了脾气，把妹妹抱高开始亲吻，手滑到下面抚摸那个显少尝味的花处蜜地，一边拨弄一边吻弄妹妹的耳尖，让本就娇小一圈的女孩钻进他的怀抱，从眼角看过去，一边的男孩子已经开始在微微发抖。

他们的身体是共感。

发现小秘密后的金发混蛋手下发力，摸捻上那个花蒂，看着自己弟弟缩在地上，而怀里的人早就融化成一摊春水。

“哥哥……”  
很好，他可总算是听到弟弟的声音了。

可混蛋家伙今天并不想收敛，他笑眯眯的拉开裤链，捧出那个来势汹汹的大家伙——  
“想要就自己过来舔”

**  
因错过最佳道歉时间，惹得弟弟不悦的Thor，终于在睡了两天地板后发现自己可以买个手机。  
Thor：“弟弟，以后我们可以云sex了！”

 

［10］饕餮盛宴 食色性也  
“你知道么，这么玩会搞出人命。”  
黑发男子将埋头在自己胸口大快朵颐的兄长拉了拉，他的身体上被摆上了乱七八糟的奶油小蛋糕和各种各样的精致食物。

在有些关键部位上，乳头，或是他的阴茎，都被圆粒的果肉押着或是奶油所覆盖，在花处蜜地也被拧上了炼乳。

他现在就是九界之神的美味“晚宴”。  
独一无二，喷香美味，平躺的他连额头都被放上了小樱桃。

“搞出人命？”他的哥哥并没有收敛，反尔笑的更放浪，两指并拢的捅着那些粘腻的奶油调味品塞进后面紧小的甬道。  
那里面像一只贪吃的小嘴，嘬着他的手指响出滑腻的水声，房间里怕是有些太过安静，仿佛能听到那张小嘴贪吃时的唾液声音，听得Thor咽了咽口喉间的口水。冲准他熟悉的地方使力扣挖了一下。  
“啊，嗯——人类，人类都过于脆弱，这么做会危及他们的生命，恩——”  
金发大块头拍了拍他的脸，“可Loki不是人类，所以没问题不对么。”然后肆虐在弟弟体内的手指也骤然抽出，啪的给了那个挺翘的白皮股一巴掌，搓捻了两下那根半勃的阴茎头部，低头吻下那上边的奶油花。  
“而且把你干的下不了床，才是保护人类的重要途径啊。”  
两指搓撵使力，一汪汪的淫水就顺着指尖滑落，曾经祸乱人间的男子就嗯啊的一声喊了出来。

“大反派。”  
他的哥哥轻轻耳语。

雷霆之神开始低下他的头，轻轻的舔着爱人每一寸的肌肤。那些雪白的皮肤上都沾染了一些酸甜的食物香气。

而这世间的一切，都抵不过他弟弟的甜美味道。让他心醉迷离在其中。柔软的舌苔在身体上留下滑腻的湿渍，Loki感觉自己被舔过的每一处都火辣辣的。

“别玩了，磨磨唧唧的是对我硬不起来了？”

Loki发现Thor慢下来了，焦急的小骗子却不满意的撇起了嘴，那他当女人么？然后费力的挺起一点点身子主动咬上哥哥的脖子，说出那毫不自知的诱惑谎言。

他这幅样子倒是害的Thor一瞬间玩心大起，“那你要些什么？说出来哥哥才能给你啊…”

骄傲的小骗子眨了眨眼睛，看着已经高兴吃了一晚上他的蠢蛋哥哥。一把就冲着哥哥的胯下抓过去，气势汹汹的样子，就像盯住了猎物的眼镜王蛇。

“也让我尝尝你大香肠的味道么，好哥哥~”

*Loki：烤肠要用咬的吃哦。  
Thor：QWQ？？？  
[11] 你的衣服 他的味道  
红色的披风围绕着雪白的身体，而金发的人却带着金色的“大犄角”。

“我的头盔可要比你的小天使翅膀好看多了。”  
黑发男子怼到，好像一分钟不怼他的哥哥他就不开心一样。

Thor气哄哄的拿掉头盔，揪起披风的一角不屑于回嘴（当然更多是因为他说不过）懒洋洋的打算收好自己披风时，才发现披风下的身体一丝不挂。

“wowo，你现在可真骚我的弟弟。”  
“啧，不喜欢就算了。”黑发男子佯装怒恼，又一边的伸直长腿用指尖骚刮哥哥鼻尖，大拇指磨着兄长的嘴角，直到被“呯”一声的被攥住脚腕，拉开双腿时，才发现事情的严重性。

好吧，这本来也就是他想要的结果。

金发大块头吻了吻他的脚踝  
“乐意至极。”

他被红色披风的一角捂住了眼鼻口喉，loki反而并不担心，他的哥哥从来不会真正的弄伤他。

鞭子打到身上，却也带着黏人的吻。

手指在后穴里扣挖的运动，带着熟悉厚茧的指腹按在敏感的软肉上，整个人腰都酥了，要酸成一滩水泞。

眼睛看不见东西，鼻息间全是哥哥的味道。金发混蛋战斗时散发的汗液早已渗进披风里一样，尽管清洗过好像也全是哥哥的味道，熏的他情意迷乱。

哪怕是单单嗅着就快高潮了，他现在硬的连自己都觉得发疼，可别想着他还会羞愧——他抬着腰就把自己的老二顶了上去，闷闷的深吸一口气甩着马眼上的淫水，顶在哥哥的两片嘴唇上，发出噗兹噗兹的声音  
“帮我……哥哥。”

舌头打在经络上舔抵，雷霆之神没一会儿便从手指尖摸到一股黏软的湿渍，磨捏着弟弟阴茎下方的囊袋，顺着手向后爬去蹭的全是肠液。

“宝贝……Loki，你好湿……”  
顺着捅进了两根手指，穴道太过湿滑毫无阻碍的就进去，从前穴口滴下来的水珠也浓稠，他弟弟整个都被他玩的直不起腰来。

“插……呜！！…”  
黑发男子想要哥哥捅进来，却滴滴答答的还没喊出来就被一下子贯穿，两腿在空中蹬了一下，呻吟在嘴角不小心的暴露轻喘“轻……轻一点……不要了…”而还给他的回答是身下更强烈到能让人昏头的快感，和好听声音的一句“我知道你想要。”

他才没有……  
可全身上下都是哥哥的味道，忍不住的想在哪个怀抱里扎得更深，连流水的速度都让自己控住不好，味道就像浓烟，上瘾，又迷醉的戒不掉。

他总有一天也要让这家伙全身是自己的味道。

于是在这念头定下的那一刻，邪神直起腰杆疯狂的拥吻自己的哥哥，绞着那条舌头在嘴里上下翻飞，唾液淅淅沥沥的顺着嘴角滑在脖颈上，在喉结打起盘旋绕转。身下的淫水和身上的口涎在Thor的身上流下了一圈又一圈的痕迹，换气的时候，迷茫着看着突然主动起的弟弟向下面咬吻，亲在他曾经被Loki刺伤的伤口，吻在他曾经为吊念留下的纹身，舔上那根只属于他弟弟的“大肉棒”。  
他的弟弟还在孜孜不倦的在他的身体上留下湿渍水痕。

“我全身都是你留下的痕迹了”

 

[12]性爱玩具 欲拒还迎  
纤细的身体被金饰修葺，而你在看一眼，就能发现在这个身体上乱七八糟的束具。捆绑下的男子着坐在性爱椅上，屁股里塞了一根胡萝卜模样的肛塞，映衬着头顶一摆一动的兔耳朵。  
金发男子手里拎着小皮鞭，在双腿大开的男子腿间那个蜜地轻轻拍了几下，黑色的小皮板沾着一条透明白色的粘液在抬起时拉出一道银丝，在中间断开凝成一滴沾着滴在下面垫着的枕头上，白色的枕巾出现一块儿颜色暗下去的湿渍。

“你看这里流了好多口水…”雷神粗糙的指尖在穴口磨弄，之家时不时抠挖嫩肉，看着那张小嘴不停的乌泱泱的流出骚哄哄的淫水，把身下的裙子彻底弄的一片黏泞。

“勾引人的小兔子，是要吃猎枪的。”

在 “不要么猎人叔叔~” 这句骚话蹦出口前，就变成了“啊啊啊！”的一阵尖叫，他的哥哥实捅实的塞进了他敏感的穴道。一瞬间的刺激让停留在前戏里过久的他爽的上天，两眼翻白的勾起脚趾，双手在哥哥背上狠狠抓了一把，迎着抽插的动作费力喘息。

Thor觉得自己是不是太过，背上的抓感可不是唬人的，他喘着粗气稍稍温柔了一点，但这可不代表，他亲爱的小骗子会买他的帐。  
Loki当然发现Thor慢下来了，焦急的家伙却不满意的撇起了嘴，装什么正直的完美情人？管住屌还不如好好卖力的讨好他，然后费力的挺起一点点身子主动咬上哥哥的脖子：“我还要……”

他这幅样子倒是害的Thor一瞬间玩心大起，挑着Loki的下巴注视着那双含着雾水的绿眼睛，“你要什么？说出来哥哥才能给你啊…”使坏不是雷神的手段，单Thor就是喜欢在床上欺负他的弟弟。

邪神绿眼睛一眯，踹上去一脚，生生是把Thor踢出去了一点：“那你出去吧。”  
Thor掰开那两条腿，使劲欺身上去，“小混蛋 ”  
“轻点！轻点，出去！啊啊啊！Thor……痛…我痛…..”他晃起两条腿，开始挣扎，开始胡闹“不要了，不要了，哥~！”

雷神扳住弟弟的下巴，“你平时可没这么骚。”  
邪神眯着眼，“不喜欢你就滚蛋！”

回报他的是——Thor大张大合的肏弄着哪里，每一下都结结实实的打进去，全打在那个会让身下的小骗子拼命夹紧他，呻吟哭闹的地方。

Loki到也是配合，含着哥哥的手指发出色情的水渍声音，他被彻底肏熟了，含着那根肉棒的快感难掩而喻，Loki攀住了哥哥的肩膀，捆在手上的铁链不知道是什么时候消失的，尖叫和嘶吼从他嘴里吐出，又被下一次的亲吻结束在嘴里。他身上的束具也都一一退场，情趣过后的神，需要的可是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱交流。

 

·END  
·第十三集不再补档


	2. 领导老师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电话，女装，厕所，口，失禁，Dirty talk  
> 设定：现代AU·兄弟·校董锤x学生基

【锤基】领导老师

——————

今早  
“礼仪小姐姐们快些啦，彩排要开始了。”一个毕业生会场工作人员显得有些焦急，活动下午就要开始举办，可他们现在还没有一次彩排。

呲啦——一声，伴随着尖叫的一声“啊！”，希弗回头看了看那个临时来帮忙脸上有着星星点点的雀斑少女。“怎么了？”作为队长的她十分关心，少女略带紧张的回复：  
“裙子里内衬的裤子坏掉了……”  
这可不是什么好事，领奖台下可是一台又一台的照相机，少女的底裤可不是众人的观赏物，队里貌似还有一件备用服装，可偏偏现在并不能走开，希弗挠了挠头，便看见了一位熟人。

“Loki学长！”

黑发男子正在有条不紊和人确定着现场的人数，在将每个前来参加典礼活动的校领导又确定了一遍，完事后抬起头用那种慵懒里带着点沙哑的好听声音答应道“怎么啦，我们漂亮的红裙姑娘~”  
希弗稍作解释，毕竟时间匆忙，拜托着一向觉得好脾气的学长去帮忙取一套新衣。

“Ok，反正我也没事。”

马虎少女换好衣服后，希弗又一次理所当然的叫他这个闲人“帮忙”送回训练室，然而一个电话就让Loki气的大爆粗口。

还有几个小时就要开始活动，现在竟然临时要加一位客座嘉宾？？！！  
哪个不知死活的领导大人？  
“是那个傻逼？”他在电话里凶巴巴的哄着，对面小声哼出一句“校董……Thor.Odinson.”

校董，有钱，任性。  
肆意增加他的工作量，还要求他随机应变。

在手里拿着那条裂开的裙子，Loki咬了咬牙，又是那个混蛋……转而和学弟轻声说，“别怕，我来解决。”

穿着十分正式黑西装的金发男子，在特殊的手机铃声响起后乐淘淘的接起，对面是他没几个人知道的宝贝弟弟。

尽管他们最近闹了些小小的矛盾，也不得不提一句，他们是有着不伦关系的情人。

就在一分钟前，Loki发给了他一张穿着红裙的两条大白腿的照片，手放在两腿之间，比这一个伸中指的手势，底下是一句，早，亲爱的哥哥，我正要用这只中指塞进去。

他绝对不想承认他那一瞬间就汗毛直立了，电话打过来时，里面是轻微的娇喘和嗯嗯啊啊，然后他调皮的弟弟叫唤着哥哥，人家好孤单，好想要啊……，那声音又轻又软，还没有个停歇

“手指要进去了…呜…好想哥哥的手…”  
“哥哥别，别按哪里……”  
“呜，我是好孩子，哥哥没同意就不碰前面……”  
“啊啊啊啊，要被手指插射了……”

Thor看着身下支起的小帐篷，糟糕，他敢说这是那个调皮的小鬼故意喊出来挑衅的骚话，他绝对没在自己操着自己，但他们做过太多次了，夜夜香艳下，Thor顺着这些话都能想起来那些Loki曾经被他干翻的样子，白净的少年哭唧唧的叫着哥哥，哦，可真糟糕，希望他能赶紧解决身下那个炸弹。顺便一脚踢开厕所的门，毕竟一会儿还有那个重要的毕业典礼。

Loki心中暗笑，可真希望你离厕所不远。刚放下电话，手里拎着那条裙子，打开隔间的小门，就看见有个喘着粗气的人踢门进来了。

妈妈妈妈妈的！操！Thor才是早晨就已经到了学校吗？？！！天啊天啊天啊天，他娇喘的声音确实是装的，可是照片做不了假，他现在可就拎着礼仪队小姐姐的红裙子！！

“LOKI？”  
喘着粗气的人顶着下胯，抓住他的脖子就两人一起塞进了一旁的隔间。  
Loki急急忙忙喊了声“我的天哥哥哥，你这么早就来了？啊——你，你冷静下啊…”

回答他的是直接被粗暴的按在马桶盖上。

其实这可完全算不上让人高兴的事，其实Loki他已经整整快一周没有搭理过Thor.Odinson了。他们最近因为一些破事在吵架……而具体的问题却已经想不太起来。

“红裙子好看么，亲爱的。”

“哥哥不同意就不碰？你马上就要被手指插射了？小骚货，你是有多想要？”

男人色气的顶胯，肿胀的阴茎贴在Loki的脸上，Thor抓起弟弟的手扶上自己的裤裆，Loki悻悻的向后躲了躲，后背撞上水槽，发出duang的一声闷响，手里的裙子滑在膝盖上，被男人抓起抬高了下巴，“穿漂亮裙子的小宝宝，嘴里馋不馋？”

别开了眼，Loki突然觉得躲得烦了，凭什么要躲？疯了，他又不是第一次害什么羞么难道？

裤链被Loki哗啦咬着拉开，包裹在裤子里的阴茎弹跳出来打在他的脸上，Thor惊呼了一声向后躲了躲，小疯子今天主动的吓人。

“怎么了好哥哥，你躲什么呀？”  
Loki轻轻吻上被肉棒顶起的内裤，“哥哥不给嘴馋的小宝宝吃么？”

Loki拔下哥哥的内裤，冲着龟头轻轻舔砥，听着Thor逐渐压抑的低喘声，像一只偷腥了的猫似的乐道，“Thor，想在厕所玩我么？”

哥哥的回答，是把他压在马桶盖上，撕扯一般的脱掉Loki的裤子，连同那条纯棉内裤，Thor熟练的并拢手掌，将男孩的卵蛋揉捏，另一只手拾起即将掉到地板上的格子裙……

诶？

Thor扽了扽那条裙子，突然发觉这件衣裳是件开了裆的红裙！两腿处的内衬裂开一条大缝，足够塞得满满当当！

Thor眯起眼睛看了眼他低匐在身下正犯骚的弟弟，直接把裙子丢在他的身上。

“穿上，我们玩点不一样的？”

Loki的裤子正半挂在膝盖上，红裙子搭在他的阴茎上，他从来都不介意和自己的哥哥玩更多的新花样。

他的需求可是要比这个大块头一点都不少。

Loki微微弓起后背，两腿伸直，他脱掉裤子的速度很快，空间的过分狭小使得当时少年整张脸都几乎贴在兄长的阴茎上，他并不嫌弃，那上面可是还有他自己的口水，于是裤子被彻底丢到一边的时候，他甚至又一次嘬了下龟头。

红裙子已经弄坏了裆部，从侧面轻轻一滑便套了进去。

他开始认真下来一点点给哥哥做口爱，他熟悉Thor的每一处，就像Thor也很熟悉他一样。

“哥哥，揉我的东西，我也要。”

Thor抚摸了下他可爱弟弟的弟弟，若有若无，并不认真。

Loki显然不满意，撅嘴“嘁”了一声，无奈嘴里已经含进了男人的肉棒，饶是一句多余的牢骚也发不出来。

“别撒娇，让你用后面爽。”

Thor出言安抚，可惜这句话大概没起到多大效力，Loki开始嘬起Thor的龟头，舌尖用力的吸吮，吐出大半个茎身，着重攻击着男人的前端，双手也在Thor的精囊按压。

Loki大有一幅要把Thor逼到射出来后帮他爽的架势，Thor硬的发疼，扯开Loki还在舔他的嘴，把人转了个圈的抱在身前，冲着极具肉感的屁股拍了几下，放松身体的射了Loki一屁股。就着那些精液作为润滑，用中指开拓起Loki臀瓣中间的小洞。

“别闹，做不完的，领导大人你一会儿还有典礼呢。”Loki嘴上这么说，却还是放松着肌肉接纳着兄长的抽插，他的身体是被Thor开发调教的，仅仅两根指头便让他有了感觉。

Thor喘着粗气，“你比那些重要的多”眼前的场景下他恨不得搬出一本字典来夸他的尤物，去他的毕业典礼吧，那算个毛线球。等扩张的差不多，Thor短暂的不应期也度过，他可以说是随便的撸了两下，就急不可耐的插进Loki的屁股。

被填满的和被包裹住的快意，让两人都舒服的深吸，Thor忍了许久，大张大合的操干起弟弟的屁股，精囊打在Loki翘高的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的响声。

Thor这时候可就不在吝啬对Loki的爱抚，前后夹击下很快逼着男孩两次泻精，每每高潮到临时，Loki后穴的肠道遍夹的格外紧，像一张含咬的嘴巴。

会场的音乐响起来时，Loki浑身又颤抖了一下，糟糕，全世界都找不到他这个学生会长了，谁能想到他正穿着裙子撅着屁股，在厕所里被男人操干呢？  
好在，大麻烦领导大人就在自己的身后辛勤做着打桩机，现场也出不了什么幺蛾子。

Thor貌似看明白了身下的坏小孩算盘打的啪啪响，捏着Loki屁股上的软肉，顶着Loki敏感的的地方咬耳朵，“我锁上门，现在出去参加典礼，在现场乱成一团要找你的时候，告诉他们来厕所怎么样？”

Loki扭过头笑着，绿色的眼睛弯成一条线，屁股用力的夹紧Thor，舔着自己的下唇道，“骑我还没有一场典礼有趣么，领导老师？”

“欠干！”Thor很吃Loki这一套，抱着男孩的屁股一阵猛操，手也搓着Loki的前面，感受着射到手里的粘液逐渐稀起来。而在Loki放浪的喊叫里，Thor坏心眼的又欺负着Loki泄出来，他自己偏偏抽了出来，俯下身去用口舌撩拨Loki的身体，从软下去吐不出什么东西的阴茎舔到发软的屁洞，温柔攻势一次次的让Loki交待出来，这比暴力些的性爱还要磨人。折磨的Loki深陷在快感里飘飘然的发软。

Thor舔Loki的腰窝：  
“把屁股翘好小骚货，这可是你求我留下的。”

Thor拍了一巴掌滚翘的臀肉，留下红红的掌印，两片肉瓣不知羞的在拍打时弹跳。

受到刺激的男孩弓了弓背，像一只疲倦的猫儿。却做不出更多的反应，Loki此刻被干到双眼失焦，多次的高潮过后还未找回思考。于是男孩听话的跪在马桶上，高高撅起屁股，刚刚捅进去的精液正从那个被干的合不拢的肉洞里缓缓流出，黏腻的白浊沾了他一下身。

Thor看的眼睛发红，抱住弟弟纤瘦的腰，又一次顺着那些精液滑腻腻顶了进去，就像要把那张贪吃的小嘴喂饱，他顶在Loki的前列腺上，Loki刚刚已经高潮了几次，现在在他身上的恶意顶弄害的他浑身发抖。

“呜……不要了……不要……”

Thor坏心眼的揉着Loki的阴茎，那个可怜白净的肉柱已经吐不出更多的东西，顺着阴茎流出的东西已经不再是精液，Thor斜了斜身子，冲着Loki颤抖最烈的地方攻击，手里更快的撸动，却在Loki即将爆发前生生掐住他的下身。

生生被阻拦的快感使得Loki全身发抖，他本能的被逼出眼泪，双腿发麻，浑身颤抖，开始在男人的怀抱里挣扎。

“Thor——！！！！”  
“让我射，哥哥，哥哥……我好难受！！！”

Thor捻弄Loki的肉棒，Loki使劲的向后打着欺负他的哥哥，这人分明就是故意欺负他。身前的前列腺液一股一股的流，淅淅沥沥的水已经不再是精液，他已经射到实在是没东西，双腿在马桶上打颤，腿间酸着射出一股尿水来。

本在奋力抗争的Loki浑身发抖的捂住脸，无助的靠在Thor怀里，从他两腿间流出的尿水还没有停，整个人羞得面红耳赤。

“坏蛋……我讨厌哥哥。”

Loki捂着眼睛，眼泪却止不住汪汪的掉下来，男孩全身瘫软在Thor的怀抱里，身后的后穴还包裹着男人的阴茎，瘫倒的姿势让他吃的更深，激的他前段的肉棒又轻轻弹跳两下。在后穴被插的火辣辣，前端也射了太多发疼时，Loki忍不住的一阵阵缩紧穴道，咬着Thor爆在他的身体里，大量的精液浇在肠道深处，烫的他又一次从前面流出稀沥沥的一小股尿水。

他要被哥哥干死了。

Thor拔出来后，精液从合不拢的肉洞里流出，马桶盖上还留着Loki的尿液，混杂着更多的，两人的精液，正一起流在地上。这一切都太让Loki羞耻，他的眼泪都要混进那些腥臭的液体里了。

Thor摸摸鼻子，他显然没有Loki那般的羞耻心，毕竟此刻的景象是他一手打造。他拽了卫生纸，一点一点的擦拭着Loki还在发抖的身体，一边舔着男孩的耳朵说，“现在这个场景，让我非常想尿在你身上。”

“做梦！”Loki恨不得要给他的笨蛋哥哥一巴掌，可双脚刚接触到地面便软成水，就摊倒化在Thor的怀里，Thor可舍不得他摔着，好生把人抱在怀里，便被Loki抱着使劲咬了一口。

Loki捏着Thor的脸，“在毕业典礼结束前！赶紧抱我回家！”  
Thor亲亲他，“好的，领导大人。”

END


	3. 我老婆在床上说脏话，教育他language，他说那是表情包……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 切黑宠妻总裁锤x翘屁嫩妻孕期基  
> 孕期play
> 
> 为高速路上宝宝能更安全，私心了个ABO设定，个人恶趣味有喷奶，打尻等，嫩妻上设定了8岁年龄差，没什么问题的话，系好安全带，出发！

【锤基】老婆在床上说脏话……

——————————

自从怀孕后，Loki的激素水平越来越不正常，而他那位信誓旦旦说着不会让他受任何委屈的丈夫，已经四天没回家了。

他急需信息素的滋养。

看着手机，Loki气的牙痒痒。最后一条安慰他的信息，居然也是三天前。

他气到随手摔出去枕头，而身下立刻就喷出一股热液。

妈的！

他正处在孕期，Omega的生理机制让他极其期待丈夫的疼爱，怀里的小宝宝也因为最近几日缺少了另一位父亲的滋养而闹腾。

在有一天不得到，他就要强迫被置入发情期了。这糟心的设定，他今天晚上不管怎样，都必须要挨操，哪怕他的混蛋丈夫Thor.Odinson不回来，他也得自己准备好在欲海里沉沦。

“混蛋……”

他向下一躺，钻进柔软的被窝。

**

“他睡了么？”金发男人揉了揉太阳穴，在深夜像只老鼠一样摸回自己的家。  
管家接过他的衣服，“小少爷么？他下午就没从房间出来过。”

Thor盯着自己的管家，“也就只有你还叫他小少爷了，海拉达姆。”  
老管家理了理当今家主的衣服，“您是拯救了劳菲森家族的英雄，我不敢放肆。”

“既然如此，你现在已经是奥丁森家族的人了，包括你的小少爷，也早就是奥丁森。”

“您的意思是，向所有的仆人那样，听您吩咐，喊他夫人？”海拉达姆挂好衣服，捧起准备好的茶，“您会把他逼哭的，他可是怀着孕呢。”

“那是他的荣幸。”

Thor高高在上那么一说，看起来厉害的不可一世，打开浴室们门一股骚浪的味道扑鼻而来。

哦，算算日子，确实是到这个时候了。孕期中唯一却最漫长的一次发情期。

Loki注意到门被打开了，可他实在没有经历去改变现状——他正跪在床上，用手指发狠的捣弄后穴，来寻求一丝丝的慰藉。

“你回来了？哈……”

Alpha归来，一瞬间弥漫的气息，让人安心又躁动，Loki身下已经开始忍不住的喷水，Thor每每向前走一步，都让他更加动情。他仰起脖颈，借着这股味道，更加发力的抽插了几下。

“床都被你弄湿了。让我怎么睡？”  
“你又不睡这里。”Omega气喘吁吁的抽出自己后穴中的手指，离他不到一寸的奥丁森没有任何亲近他的动作，当然，这人应该也没有亲近他的打算，Loki暗暗想到。

啧。

他已经管不了那么多了，黑发纤细的男子直接伸手搂住他名义上的丈夫——他是个坚强且高贵的Omega，决不能容许自己在这么受委屈。

这股味道太让人安心了。

Loki拉过Thor的手抱住自己的臀部，紧贴的身躯能感觉到Thor已经为他动情。可这关Loki什么事呢？这完全不准怪他挑火，如果不是这金发混蛋，肆意在孕后从不搭理他、不同房、不给他任何的滋养、甚至都没抱抱他，他也不会变的如此欲火难收。

当身上的燥热终于变的好一点，Loki“啪”的就推开了Thor，脸上是掩盖不住的厌恶。然后懒散的开口，“是你非要留下这个孩子的，你尽不到当父亲的责任，就别怪我受不住了吃抑制剂再去打胎。”

“Loki，你不过是个，你父亲送我的礼物。”  
“……”  
“你真是好运，怀上了孩子，所以我才会娶你。”  
“……”  
“别那么多小性子，你全家族的命脉都被我掌控。”

Thor一幅胜券在握的模样，可Loki最擅长的事情，就是让这个不可一世的男人吃瘪。

“奥丁森先生，您不会真的觉得，我对那个，在我发情期，能把我下药送上你的床的父亲，还能有什么感情吧？”  
“劳非森家族该怎么完蛋就怎么完蛋，最好让他们流落街头，我只会谢谢您。您要是不管，生完这孩子我也不会放过他们。”

Loki瞥了眼Thor，伸手抚摸了下肚子，“我想嫁给你只是为了孕期不那么难受，看看现在的情况，倒不如明天就去做手术拿掉，我们都舒服。”

末了，Loki嗅着Thor的味道，拉着男人那双粗糙的大手便直接坐了上去，身下流个不停的浪汁通通蹭在Alpha的手上，他紧贴上Thor，“您对付劳菲森家族的时候可千万不要手下留情。”

Thor干脆抱紧了怀中的小孩，伸出手指去拨弄Loki身下的穴道，找回主动权，这个小他不少的少年，聪明又灵巧，一肚子的坏水，却最讨他的喜欢。

不过Thor并不太敢言明这份好意，他是个年长些的Alpha，一直以来都是商业帝国里冷血示人的模样。天知道他早早就稀罕起了这个有名的Omega公子哥。  
盘正条细，长的还对他胃口，聪明，举国上下无人能撼动其地位的辩论手，上流社交圈里的交际花。最重要的是，第一次见这个小孩，一个背影，那屁股又圆又翘，看的Thor想立刻冲上去拍一把！  
色欲熏心下，正正经经追求当然不可能，多麻烦，这小孩的本家就是条水蛭。可是好不容易骗到手了，也不太清楚怎么俘获真心，搞到现在天天都躲着Loki，唉，恋爱真他妈难。

“嗯……啊，右边，右边……还要……”  
Thor听着小家伙的叮咛，瞬间回神，他的小宝贝正在怀里声声媚叫，他这到手的肥肉怎么还傻乎乎的守不住呢？

总裁先生突然就停手不伺候了，换成在外面轻轻的磨。

“呜——别这样！别玩！我好痒……你动动……”  
Loki的绿眼睛红彤彤的，他现在没一点力气来发脾气，情欲又涌上来了，淫水控制不住哗哗的向下涌，那地方正被男人抠挖欺负着，全身都叫嚣要这Alpha狠狠的疼爱才能罢休。他缺少太多的滋养了，控制不住自己的欲念，都怪Thor.Odinson这个男人，非要娶了他又不负责，当真是个坏蛋！就连现在还玩弄他的下身……Loki越想越气，干脆借着体位优势狠狠给了Alpha一口，咬在标记的后颈上。

Thor突然笑了，“怎么？这是标记我呢？”  
Loki鼻息间全是Alpha的味道，那味道怪怪的，Loki不知道怎么形容，醇厚却还稍稍有些辣喉，就像这个人，是他现在的安全来源，却又是让他孤苦伶仃的祸根。

“标记你？”Loki狠狠抓住Thor的脖子，他突然想起张表情包，骂道，“您配么！您配几把？您不配！”继而窝在Thor的怀中哈哈哈哈的大笑起来。  
Thor听了这话，一愣，把Loki按到床上“你这满嘴的脏话跟谁学的？！”

按人的动作狠了些，Loki还笑个不停，“你误会啦——干嘛这么板正——”

“我可不记得你之前这么说话！”  
Thor一凶，搞得Loki本来难得的小开心直接变味，干脆一脚踹在Alpha的肩上，“之前，哪之前？我们结婚那一共用了两天，我怎么说话做事，你了解啊？！”  
“除了怀上肚子里这个那天，我和你做过么？！没！有！切，装什么装！”  
“再说我说的是脏话么！你个整天看财经报纸，不知道什么叫表情包的土老帽！”

一口气吼完的Loki小脸红扑扑的，Thor一看反倒不好意思起来，鼻间又全都是这小孩的柠檬味，他酸酸甜甜的Omega是个小孩，连气味都一股的青春洋溢。  
Thor还有点委屈——他们差了八岁，差了二又三分之二的代沟，他还真不知道Loki说什么呢。  
行动力迅速如他，瞬间放开小孩打开手机开始找起表情包。

Loki对Thor这套动作，看的眼都直了，他身下那水都不带停的，整个房间里，除了情欲就还是情欲的味道，Thor居然因为一句话，把他扔在床上玩手机去了？

什么啊？  
Loki眼睛红彤彤的，踢了一脚床板。

男人听到那声闷响，转过头装出一副轻浮模样，问道，“想要么？”

其实，Loki想不想要，他当然知道，别看他装的一身正气，Thor恨不得现在就冲上去把人操成一滩春水。

床上的Loki深吸了一口气“你这不是废话么，我当然想要——”他并了并腿，希望靠着摩擦力来稍稍疏解，他这滋养差的太多了，可能怎么办？  
“你不想给我，不愿碰我吊着我，都无所谓——我才不在乎呢。不过你要是心情好，就撸出来射我身上？”  
Thor听见这话，眼都直了，可是紧接着，Loki就哼了句，“还是算了，想想怪恶心的。反正我也能满足自己。缺滋养反正是你儿子瘦，随你便吧。”

Thor一愣，强收理智，盯着他的小孩，看Loki打算怎么满足自己，打算做什么妖。

黑发的人当然意识到自己被盯着，不过他不在乎，他早就自己玩惯了。结婚有四月这样，Thor不碰他，他总也不能老忍着吧。

下肢刚刚磨了一会儿，挑起了兴致，Loki翻身从无菌盒里摸出了个细细的小棒棒，抵在乳头上打开了震动，嗡嗡的声音响起，小棒棒上面有两个小耳朵，夹起挑逗着乳头。

“唔……”Omega眯起眼睛，这种缓慢挑逗下的舒适让他发出满足的闷哼，不强烈的快感，底下的水也配合着慢慢分泌，积累了太多的淫水滑到后穴，整个下身都又痒又麻。啊，真期待一场能把他操干到融化的性事——他在迷迷糊糊中想到。

可爱的小按摩棒被人“叭”的夺走，Loki反应过来时，Thor已经抢走那根按摩棒，直直冲着身下发骚的地方夹去。那两个巧妙的小耳朵夹弄阴蒂，他可爱的小妻子就立马两条腿弹起抖动，一边抖还一边努力的踢他，一边被欺负出眼泪却忍着不哭的叫唤，  
“放开，啊啊……啊啊……别弄！”   
“拿下去！！好难受！！我不要……呜呜……你会把我玩坏的……”

“好疼！你搞疼我了！”

阴蒂那里娇嫩，撑不了半分钟，就已经让Loki抖着喷了水，可小豆豆刚高潮，没拿开按摩棒的男人还在欺负他，搞的他微微发痛，阴部一定肿起来了！他一边掉眼泪一边暗暗想到。可是尽管已经高潮，已经开始有点发麻发痛，他居然还是好想要！！发情期作祟下，他这个没人疼爱的Omega，内里想要被什么填满狠狠疼爱的想法强烈到了极致——

“就这么个小细东西，也能满足你啊。”  
“当然满足不了！”Loki羞愤，抖着腿就冲准了Thor腿间打算来上那么一脚，却被抓住了脚腕，还留在脚背一个吻。

好恶心——

他一瞬间脑子里只有这个，那个吻却向下开始滑，还带上了舌头舔舐，舔到踝骨打转一直向下吻到两腿之间。

那个刚刚离开按摩棒包夹的阴蒂，突然迎来一份大礼，Thor一口含住了Loki的阴穴，舌头灵巧的冲着阴道口浅浅抽插，大股的水液就从胯间直接泄下，一滴不落全让腿间那人舔了进肚子。

他一下子羞耻到夹紧腿，喊着，“别，别舔！”却发现自己这个动作，正好腿在男人身上缠的更欢，还夹住了Alpha毛茸茸的脑袋。

“那么，想要什么？”  
“想要……想要……”

“想要什么？乖孩子？”Thor舔弄着自己可爱的新婚妻子，那种骚气里还带着股清甜的味道弥漫齿间。  
“宝贝——你说出来老公就给你。乖——”

面对Thor的循循善诱，Loki被舔的腰都软了，“要……呜，要……”  
他实在说不出口，男人的阴茎就硬热的贴在自己身上，而Thor.Odinson一副偏要逼他说出来的架势，他已经被舔的快要在一次高潮了，急的不行的Omega却绝对撕不开脸皮说想要男人的肉棒，急了的喊着不许欺负他。  
“我哪有欺负你，你说出来就行啦”Thor笑意更深的看着摆动腰肢的Loki，用手指揉捏起那个刚刚被玩弄过还在充血肿胀的阴蒂，过多的刺激逼得Omega直接高声哭喊着叫了出来：  
“快操我——”！！

Thor当然不想再逼怀里的小孩，便实打实的插了进去，捅入那温暖的穴肉之中，Loki穴内的嫩肉就像感知到一般狠狠的绞了上来，吸咬起那根肉棒，Omega抱住Alpha的脖子开始轻轻抽泣。

“怎么哭了？疼么，不舒服吗？”  
“没……”Loki一边掉眼泪，一边摇头，太舒服了，太舒服了，他好久没有被满足过，身下的充实感让他不再那么难受，可心里却一股不满，搞得眼泪直流。

他是个坚强的Omega，谈吐风趣，见识高远。又是整个国家最有名的Omega，挑男人的眼光比天高。他不拿自己当附属品，有自己的小工作室，新时代前沿优秀青年，可以完全仰仗自己不嫁人的朗朗少年。

可结局是，发情期被自己的父亲送上生意对象的床——据说是笔几个亿的注资，让他家那个半死不活的公司重新光荣焕发。啊，他可真值钱。  
他的Alpha是个知名的混蛋，据说玩过一次的Omega就不会再碰，好像也从来不会标记哪个床伴，Loki本来是不在意的。可是他被标记了，亲吻着后颈，射进生殖腔，成结，然后在两周后发现自己怀孕。让玩弄自己一次的Alpha抢人一般的带走，抓进Odinson庄园结婚，却又得不到滋养，听听，他真是惨。

好委屈——

明明结婚的时候，说不会让他收任何委屈！然后回到Odinson庄园的第一天，就听见充满嘲讽感的“夫人”，然后，就是一连三月的不碰他，可至少那时，Thor还回家，现在呢，连着几天不回来。

守着他的发情期没办法了才看一眼，明明知道他缺少滋养，却还逼着他说出来请求——太欺负人了。

“呜……呜”Loki越想越委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来，Thor轻轻拍拍怀里小孩的背，哄着“没事，不哭不哭。”

“我就哭！”  
“我把你肏疼了？”  
Loki不理他，只是泪眼汪汪的掉银珠子。  
“不哭不哭。”  
“真是小孩子。”  
“逗逗你而已啊。

男人身下使力，很快带着怀中的Omega高潮，飘飘然的射完，绿色的眼睛精神涣散，而很快，Loki猛的回神，掐住Thor的耳朵，直接一脚踢在男人的额头上。

“滚下床！”

奥丁森摸了摸被踹歪的鼻子——呲，有点委屈。

**  
夜色很美，穿着孕装，肚子挺起的Loki也很美。  
这是第六个月，已经舒适度过危险期和发情期的孕爸Loki终于可以少些顾虑自由自在的出门游玩了。

但今天格外帅气的他有个特殊任务，闪闪发光的Omega今天要去宴会上好好作威作福。

Thor.Odinson不给他报仇他就会自己报。  
劳菲森家族别有一个人想好过！

宴会厅

“Loki啊，好久不见啊。”表哥讪讪打了个招呼，这个魔头Loki怎么回来了啊！  
“我怎么不能来，啊，你叫我Loki呢，我是Odinson家的另一位主人了，Loki.Odinson，对不对？”Loki笑了笑，特权有时确实好用。

Loki眼尖，看着自己的大哥，迎面走过去狠狠一撞。  
酒渍直接撒了一身。

“你怎么这么走路！”大哥平时的脾气就是爱教训他。  
Loki撇撇嘴，“你怎么把我的领带弄脏了？”

“这是Thor给我新订的领带——我亲爱的大哥，据说你现在是在Odin集团上班？你最好像只小老鼠一样的跪下来求求我原谅，不然，我保证明天你的办公室要换人坐。”

少年毒辣辣的眼睛，挺着不小的肚子，却气势十足，翘着二郎腿捧着鸡尾酒，舒服的坐在沙发里。所有Laufeyson家的人都清楚，小少爷这次回来，就是为了耀武耀威。

角落里一个贵妇打扮的人噗嗤笑了一声。

“谁不知道那个Alpha轻浮善玩，Loki，你不过是怀了个孩子才上位，装什么装，孩子抚养权被拿走，你估计就该被扫地出门啦——到时候可别滚回娘家求你哥的接济。”

“轮到你说话了？”Loki声音拔高。

什么狗血剧情。他在心里吐了口唾沫，当疼痛文学呢。确实，他对Thor能多纵容自己多少没多大自信，可还没怂到被这妇人的话吓到。

他今天非要他的大哥给他磕个头道歉。

别以为他不清楚，给父亲出主意，把自己送到Thor床上，全是怪这个人！

他活的认认真真精彩绝伦，开着自己的工作室，父亲本来也对他这能自己照顾好自己的现状还算满意，不插手他的生活——还不是怪这个为了自己的出路牺牲他的恶人！

僵住的气氛，被一句玩笑似的问候打破。

“原来在这里玩呢。也不和我说一声？”Thor轻轻拍拍Loki的肩膀，“领带弄脏了，要不要再去买一条？”

“Laufeyson先生，你弟弟是想让你回到自家公司，别误会他，Loki他就是个不太会说话的小孩么。明天你就回去吧。”

Thor看起来客客气气，但却是实在的偏向着Loki做事。

Thor夺过男孩手中的酒，“瞎喝什么呢，不想想宝宝？”然后把男孩打横公主抱在怀中，亲昵的说着，“Loki，回家了。”

走前不知道是对谁说了句：“婚前放荡不羁应该不算错，婚后抛弃伴侣孩子那叫人渣。”然后低头吻了吻怀里男孩的脸颊。

他给足了男孩面子。

回到车里，脸红的像个柿子似的Loki远远的恨不得躲开Thor。  
尴尬尴尬尴尬透了！  
他们当然没有那么熟，他说的每一句话看来都被这个坏心眼的Alpha听去了。

“刚刚不是自称同我恩爱有加？怎么不过来？恩？”  
“你别拿我打趣了！你明明知道我就是——呜呜”

Thor吻住了他喋喋不休的Omega，然后轻柔的按着后颈的腺体，听着Loki断断续续的喘息。

“等回家，晚上乖一些。”Thor揉了揉那个圆起来的肚子“我们的小宝宝。”

Loki耳朵尖都红了，小声的嘟囔了句，“晚上要做么？”  
“当然，你过了危险期，刚刚还利用我，我也要讨些好处吧？”

要抱他？

Loki一瞬间心里更多是期待。把手放在了Thor的手上，拉着男人的大手抚摸自己的肚子。

“他很淘，小讨厌鬼，经常踢我，有时候我半夜会被他闹得睡不着，一定是个活泼的小男孩。”

Thor揉了揉，“那下次你被惊醒，就喊我起来帮你揉肚子，好不好？”

“你今天好温柔啊。真诡异。”  
“是你平时太不依赖我了。”  
“还成我的错了？”  
“等我晚上罚的你屁股开花，你就说不出我温柔这种话了。”

Thor捏了捏那个手感极佳的屁股，Loki少见的没挣扎，还把身体往男人手中沉了沉。

“你主导么？”  
“当然，得你今天肯乖乖听话的话。”

Loki把自己洗的香喷喷的，坐到床上，Thor和他说，“宝贝，我们今天玩点不一样的。带上那对手铐。”

Loki不由得有些期待，带上手铐舔了舔嘴唇的诱惑男人。

Thor却突然冷了脸，拿出了个小工具。

“知道这是什么吗？宝贝，你每次利用我一次，我就在你身上留些痕迹。”男人眯眼，按了按手里的小机器“把我迷得五迷三道，啧啧，你还真说对了。”

Loki想了想，他没几秒突然反应过来那是什么！那是穿孔用的工具！他开始剧烈挣扎。

该死，该死！他就不该同意Thor把他的手锁起来，倒霉的，他居然还期待因为会有一场由男人主导的性爱。

“放开我！我不打！绝对不！”

Thor晃了晃那个小机器，“你觉得你有说不的资格么？”

“别……别，我怕疼，Thor，老公，老公，求你了。”  
“哟，老公都出来了。宝宝真可爱。”  
“我不要，我怕。”  
“在宴会上大摇大摆威风凛凛的时候，怎么不怕呢？”

“Loki，我要警告你，我没有欺负你。”男人捻了捻身下人的乳尖，“你看到了，这是穿孔用的。原本我给你做了乳环，但你的哺乳腺体正在发育，我舍不得让你受痛。所以我不会用这个。”

Loki反应过来，“不用，不用这个么？”  
Thor答他，“不用，不怕。”  
Loki深深喘气，“不用就好……”

他的声音里已经带上了点哭腔，吓坏他了，他还以为真的要在他身上穿孔，太可怕了，他一点都不敢。

“教训归教训，我不会弄伤你，乖，屁股翘起来。”  
“哈？”  
Thor拍了拍腿，“趴在我膝盖上，我要教教你规矩。”  
“这……别……”

“你想打孔？还是想被打屁股？”

Loki愣了愣，眼睛里满是水汽，然后乖巧的趴在男人腿上“打，打屁股吧……”

说出来那一刻，他就羞到耳根子都红透了，眼泪也哗啦的就下来了。早知道要受这么大的的委屈，他还不如不去耀武扬威，家族屁事没有，他倒是要屁股出事。结实的一巴掌狠狠落在Loki的屁股上，在小孩的尖叫声里，手掌和臀肉啪啪混杂的声音极为响亮。

“Loki，不要把Odinson当做外衣，你不是最擅长做你自己么？”  
“不要——不要了，拜托——”

白净的屁股在巴掌下开始红肿，Loki忍不住的朝前缩，却被几巴掌狠狠的又打在屁股上。

“不会了，下次不会了！”Loki哭喊着，“拜托——我没必要在那么做了。”

那些上下翻飞的巴掌在数十下快速的啪啪声中停止，而怀里的小孩已经满脸泪珠的抽泣。

“Loki，我打你是想让你学到教训，用你那聪明的脑瓜想一想，你到底为什么挨打？”

Loki含着眼泪，那样子十足可怜。Thor已经换成轻柔的抚摸，不到二十下而已，也绝对把控好了力道，热度过去连药膏都不用上。红肿的屁股看着像个桃子，但确实没伤到。他自然不会真的伤到Loki，他的男孩太可爱了。

Loki盯了他几分钟说到：“过分——太过分了。”

“你个腹黑大坏蛋！你就是骗我！你就是想打我屁股，才骗我要穿孔——混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋！你以为我会感谢你么！我讨厌你！”  
屁股一定肿起来了，他摸着都火辣辣的大了一圈，叫唤的喊完，Thor又不轻不重的落上去一掌。

“呜——啊！！”Loki惨叫一声，“疼——”

他眼泪鼻涕流了一脸。  
屁股整个疼的不能坐下，却在后退的过程中绊倒了脚，屁股狠狠的坐在床上。

疼疼疼疼！！！！！  
气死他了！！！！！

“呜哇——”Loki将Thor撇在一遍，得到自由的身子缩到床头愤恨不满，一边哭一边的嘟囔“呜呜，我不要给你生孩子了！”

“太坏了，大坏蛋，我还怀着孩子呢，居然打我——”  
“什么绝不让我受委屈，嫁给你哪天不在受委屈！”  
“孕早期不回家，发情期才做爱，别人开宴会的时候还让我听别人嘲讽我！”  
“你不给我出气，我给我自己出气不行么！！呜呜——你还打我——你居然打我，你凭什么打我呜哇哇！你还在路上说晚上抱我，你他妈这是家暴我！”

“都对我不好，呜”Loki哭的抽泣，一喘一喘的打起哭嗝，Thor发现自己可能真的欺负的狠了，慢慢靠过去用手轻轻拍着Loki的背。

“走开！你不准动我！混蛋！离婚！明天就去离婚！”  
Thor又一次强势极的把Loki拢进怀里，略重的拍了把Loki的屁股，在男孩的尖叫声中，怒气冲冲的教训：“再敢提一句离婚，我就真把你屁股打烂。”

“小可怜，哭的这么惨兮兮的。”Thor挂了挂Loki的鼻尖，“谁说我不喜欢你了，瞎想，是我一开始太躲着你，对不起我宝贝的小Loki，以后不会让你孤单的。”

“切，欺负人。”Loki吸了吸鼻子“仗着自己，你，你一个Alpha沙文主义！”  
那气鼓鼓的样子让Thor喜欢的不得了，笑的脸上开花，揉揉Loki的脑袋调戏道，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真可爱，不愧是Odinson家的小夫人。”

Loki听见夫人一羞，直接一枕头砸在Thor脸上，“大混蛋——”  
“怎么可能奴隶你，我的小王子。”Thor安抚似的揉揉他的脸蛋，“Laufeyson公司是股份制，我收购的那70%的股权全部写在你的名下。”

“小不点，你可是总裁大人，讨厌谁就踢谁饭碗。不过他们都是你的打工仔，开掉你要赔偿什么，损失什么，自己算过么？跟我讲，不会真不明白傻在那里了吧？你好歹也是当过老板的人。”

“懂了……”  
“仔细说。”

“大哥是公司的高职员工，失去了，失的是我们的资产……”Loki抽泣着，揉了揉屁股，确实已经没有刚刚那么痛。

“还有呢？”  
“容易造人记恨，因小失大，闹的难看，就…使小性子太小气难看了。”

Thor高兴抱起他的小爱人，“真不愧是我老婆，就是聪明。”  
Loki拉着Thor的胳膊，“给我揉揉。”

“屁股还痛？我没有打那么狠吧，不会有什么事情吧……”Thor慌慌张张的拥抱住Loki，小孩冲着他撒娇，却脸红的不想明说。  
“揉揉……揉揉下面。我想要——”

兽性大发的Thor翻身咬住他诱人的Omega，可是大起来肚子成为两人之间的阻碍，Loki不舒服极了，尽管身下已经开始流水，动情的少年散发出诱人的香气，甜味经过发酵般越发糜烂。

“不舒服……”  
“宝贝试试这个姿势。”Thor让怀中的Loki平躺，自己也滚到一边去不压男孩的肚子，侧身拉开Loki一条腿。稍微想了下，从后侧面慢慢的插了进去，在后穴里碾磨。

快七个月了，Thor揉揉Loki的肚子，没想到他们已经在一起这么久了，插到后面多少放得开些，“我怕伤到孩子，生完就好啦，只能现在委屈Loki了。”

“嗯嗯……好奇怪……”

Omega的后穴亦是会在动情时分张合，但他们之间性爱鲜少，用后面就更少，溢出的水液一波波的浇在男人的龟头上，甬道将男人夹的舒服极了。

Thor摸上了Loki的胸口，那里已经肿成了两颗小桃子。

“算起来，Loki这里也到了该出奶的时候了吧，最近有过奶渍么？”男人的手正好能把住两个小白兔，在手里揉捏，“要是有硬块也得帮你揉开，不然回头你会疼。”

指尖有意无意的碰到少年的乳头，Loki的身后也正在承欢，Thor突然顶到一个地方，害得他浑身发抖。前后夹击下一股强烈的电流席卷全身，全身开始摆动着颤抖，前面的阴茎也在顶弄下颤巍巍的直立。花穴喷出一股水来，两条腿忍不住的打颤，身体在男人怀里痉挛，抖得太频繁的男孩哭了出来，在尖叫声中，胸口喷出一股液体。

哗啦啦的液体还在喷个不停，Thor伸手看了看，一些稀拉拉的白色乳汁沾在手上。顺着指尖留下来，Thor塞进嘴里，说了句真甜。

“小Loki的初乳呢，你自己也尝尝。”

Loki还在恍惚中，半天才缓过神来，然后看着沾满一身的奶水红透了脸，伸出小小的舌头舔了一口，奶香带着一点点的甜，没什么怪异的味道，一想到很快就会抱着孩子喂奶，脸红的更烫了。

“我才不要！”

Thor便也不闹他，压着Loki顶弄，哭哭啼啼中带着他高潮了一次。

一直到结束想睡前，Loki都像只鸵鸟似的不理他。等着Thor讨好般的给他擦头发，本以为今天就会这么过去，Loki却突然抱住了Thor的脑袋。

“好涨……想，想你帮我揉一揉。”  
男人坏心眼的发问，“那Loki给我什么做报酬？”

绿色的眼睛圆圆的，滴溜溜的转了会儿，起身攀上Thor的腰，献上了一枚香吻。

“这个……够么？”  
Thor一愣，一口咬上了Loki的乳头，一边用舌头吸吮，一边用手包裹住搓揉，没一会，一股奶水就被吸到了嘴里，Thor在那时候便松开。

“好舒服……”  
“另一边还要么？”  
“要……”  
“那Loki说点好听的？”

Loki脸红红的，低头，他一直活得高傲，连求人都是生涩的，可Loki也向来聪明，懂得投其所好，颤巍巍的喊了句，“老公，你帮我吸一吸么——”

Alpha就是很吃这一套。

男人低头在自己怀中舔起另一枚乳珠，小小的红色肉粒肿的像个豆子似的，在含弄下从小孔里弥出奶液。Thor在捏的时候，胸肉里的硬块减少，终于松了一口气，按揉着那个小孔，亲了亲Loki的额头。

“这样，应该就没那么肿了，Loki今晚能睡个好觉啦。”

Loki闻言生气，“平时从不关心我，我翻来覆去，你睡得像猪！”

“坏家伙，你一点都不喜欢我！”Loki干脆脾气上来，冲着Thor一阵拳打脚踢。  
“闹什么呢，我爱你。”

“？”  
“小呆包，我爱你。”  
“骗人。”  
“我爱你。”  
“你骗人！”  
“我骗小狗。”

Loki窝在他怀里，“真，真喜欢我呀？”

“爱你，最爱你。”  
“我不信。”  
“你迟早会相信的。”

“那你会一直爱我么？”  
“那要看你的表现了。”

“臭屁！”

那天的男孩睡得格外舒坦。

一年后，坐在劳非公司总裁办公室的Loki，拿着手里的钢笔转悠。想了想出国的丈夫应该下了飞机，用笔在胯间比了个下流姿势。

[老公，我想念你的大钢笔。]

Alpha在远方一下子就呼吸粗重了。

Loki一生中最擅长的事，就是让这个不可一世的男人吃瘪。

END


End file.
